Into the Sky
by Nhana Natsuki
Summary: Buket bunga bertahta dibalik jemari bebalut sarungan tangan putih tanpa cacat. Langkah kaki kian terasa semakin suci, dan riuh para tamu undangan memekikkan telinga dan - Slaine Troyard. Terdiam dibalik jeruji besi yang menghalanginya/ "Hime-sama masih belum pantas berada disana! Masih banyak yang belum kutunjukkan padanya!" [Oneshot!]


**\- Into the sky -**

 _Disclaimer © Gen Urobuchi, Olympus Knights_

 _Genre : Angst, Romance_

 _Warning : Oneshot, typo[?], kesalahan tanda baca, EBI yang perlu diperhatikan, penggunaan kata yang tidak efektif, dll_

 _A/N : Disarankan untuk memutar lagu mello agar lebih ngena, atau mungkin SawanoHiroyuki[nZk]Mizuki - &Z ? _

_Setting diambil setelah akhir dari Season kedua, meski dengan sedikit perubahan [Happy Reading!]_

* * *

Desir angin serasa begitu dingin, menembus jeruji besi yang saat ini diapit lengan berkulit putih agak kusam. Rambut putihnya terlihat begitu acak. Matanya jauh memandang keatas -

\- Sebuah televisi, menempel pada dinding dan menayangkan acara yang ditayangkan di seluruh dunia.

Bibirnya bergetar, hendak mengucapkan sesuatu tanpa makna. Gestur tubuh seolah mengatakan semuanya, semua tentang apa yang kini ia rasakan.

Ia kusam, ia dicampakkan, ia dibuang, ia dikalahkan dan ia dipenjara di dunia!

Dan di sana -apa yang dipantulkan matanya saat ini - adalah apa yang menjadi alasan terbesarnya.

"Pada akhirnya, semua pertarungan ini hanya berakhir dengan luka -"

"- bukan begitu?"

Itu adalah Kaizuka Inaho. Wajahnya datar seperti biasa. Tanpa beban, tanpa masalah, dan seperti biasa mengunjunginya yang kini berdiri dibalik jeruji besi.

Namun tanpa sedikitpun ia peduli...

Matanya masih terfokus pada layar kaca, meski kenyataannya akan berbeda dari apa yang jauh ia harapkan sebelumnya -

\- tapi, tapi, tapi...

Apa memang harus berakhir begini?

Asseylum Vers Allusia - sang putri kerajaan, gadis manis blonde dengan senyumnya yang mengembang - seolah mengejek _Apa kau bahagia?_ dibalik tudung putih transparan yang kini menutupi wajahnya. Jemari tangan seorang laki-laki bertautan dengan jemari tangannya di sisi.

"Apa itu menyakitkan bagimu?"

"Cih! Diam kau brengsek!"

Bentakan Slaine Troyard pun menggema. Wajahnya kini ditutupi lengan yang bergerak secara berulang, menghapus air matanya.

Dadanya tertusuk ribuan jarum raksasa - jika ia boleh mengandaikannya. Pantulan cahaya tanpa harapan dimatanya kini terlihat begitu jelas. Matanya berkaca-kaca, dan tak peduli pada rambutnya yang acak-acakan.

Kala melihat gadis pujaannya, gadis yang ia cintai lebih dari cinta pada dirinya sendiri kini jatuh pada orang lain!

Buket bunga bertahta diatas segalanya, diapit jemari berbalut sarung tangan putih polos tanpa cacat. Dan sejenak, tayangan dari televisi itu memperlihatkan senyum sang Hime...

 _Aku, bahagia..._

Dan terasa seperti itulah. Mungkin? Tapi Slaine telah mengenal Asseylum lebih dari yang lainnya.

"Sadarlah, kau tidak sedang berada di tempatnya saat ini"

"..."

Slaine terdiam, ia tahu jika apa yang dikatakan si _brengsek_ itu adalah benar. Ia tidak menyangkalnya sedikitpun meski tahu jika itu terasa sakit.

Ini bukan tentang konflik antara bumi dengan vers, ini bukan masalah dirinya dan si brengsek Inaho itu. Ini tidak lebih dari rasa sedihnya kala -

\- Pujaannya, gadis yang ia cinta kini menikah dengan orang lain!

Jadi? Perjuangannya selama ini hanya berakhir dengan penyesalan?

*Hime-sama~!*

Riuh para tamu undangan terdengar jelas dari speaker televisi. Slaine tak kuasa untuk tidak melihatnya. Matanya berkaca, tetesan air dipelupuk matanya mengaburkan pandangannya.

Jeruji besi menjadi pelampiasan. Tangan yang kusam serasa belum puas untuk menyakiti jari tangannya sendiri pada jeruji besi - sekedar untuk meluapkan perasaan yang begitu menyiksa!

Kala layar kaca itu kembali menampilkan sang bintang utama. Langkah demi langkah terasa suci, sebelum menuju ke altar - dimana semuanya akan berakhir dengan penuh perbedaan.

"..."

"Slaine Troyard?"

"Keluarkan aku dari sini Kaizuka Inaho bangsat! Hime-sama tidak seharusnya berada disana!"

Raut wajahnya terlihat begitu putus asa. Air matanya yang jatuh ke pipi belum kering sepenuhnya. Matanya mengabur, namun penuh akan perasaan.

Ditariknya Jeruji besi itu, dengan harap ia bisa membukanya meski itu mustahil. Ekspresinya mengeras, mengetahui acara ditelevisi itu akan cepat berakhir.

"Cepat keluarkan aku dari sini sialan! Hime-sama tidak pantas untuknya!"

"Tapi kenyataannya dia tidak pantas untukmu sama sekali"

"..."

Slaine Tertegun. Ia tidak pantas untuk tuan putrinya?

Jadi? Memang sejak awal dirinya bukanlah untuk Hime-sama nya atau sebaliknya?

Slaine tak dapat lagi membendung rasa sesak didalam dadanya, saat layar kaca itu menayangkan Asseylum-hime yang kini kian dekat dengan altar. Seorang laki-laki pirang menautkan sikunya disisi.

"Semuanya akan cepat selesai..."

Seiring dengan apa yang diucapkan Inaho, Asseylum-hime - beserta sang calon - tiba di altar. Saling berhadapan satu sama lain, pandangan mata bertemu dalam satu titik, memberi kenangan-demi kenangan yang telah mulai dirajut.

\- Dan khusus untuk Slaine, dia tengah berteriak sekuat-kuatnya didalam hati!

 _Kenapa?! Kenapa semua menjadi seperti ini?!_

 _Apa yang telah ia lakukan sebenarnya?! Mengapa Hime-sama tak pernah sadar akan perasaannya?_

 _Meski itu telah lama ada?! Atau Hime-sama terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya?!_

Berdengung di dalam kepala, menyeruak didalam hati. Kecewa, pasrah, sedih dan semuanya bercampur dalam satu tempat didalam tubuhnya.

Kala lantunan merdu sang Hime membacakan janji sucinya pada pria dihadapannya. Kedua tangan saling terkait satu sama lain. Memberi senyuman terbaik pada calonnya.

Dan sebisa mungkin bagi Slaine untuk tidak berteriak!

 _Ia tersiksa disini! Ia dipenjara di sini! Ia adalah Slaine - pemuda yang suatu saat nanti akan menunjukkan kicaun burung yang terbang menuju langit biru!_

 _Hime-sama belum pantas berada di sana! Ia masih belum menunjukkan hal-hal tentang bumi yang lain! Ia masih ingin terus bersama Hime-sama nya mencintai bumi lebih dari yang lain!_

"Hime-sama! Hime-sama! Kau tidak seharusnya berada disana kan?!"

 _Kau memang belum pantas disana! Aku - Slaine Troyard - lah yang pantas untukmu! Mengatakan dongeng tentang bumi yang suatu saar nanti kau lihat kenyataannya!_

Slaine tak dapat lagi menahannya!

Jemari tangannya mencengkram kuat jeruji besi didepannya. Suaranya seakan sesak dengan mata yang tak lagi memancarkan cahaya harapan. Air matanya tumpah dari berbagai sudut, juga hati kecilnya yang ikut menangis!

Namun apa?

Sang tuan putri pujaannya tak akan pernah bisa mendengarnya!

Slaine tak lagi kuasa menahan berat tubuhnya. Sang calon suami memulai janji suci pada Asseylum. Mengheningkan suasana diseluruh dunia yang kini tengah menyiarkan berita yang sama.

"Hiks..."

Slaine menangis penuh derita. Ekspresinya tak lagi bisa bertahan lebih lama. Meski kakinya tak bisa menahan berat tubuhnya, cengkraman pada jeruji besi didepannya menjadi satu-satunya penopang yang ia miliki.

Air mata Slaine meluncur tanpa aba-aba, saat sang pria - yang merupakan calon suami dari Asseylum - menyingkap tudung putih transparan yang Asseylum kenakan. Mereka tersenyum sama lain.

Namun bagi Slaine, itu terasa pahit, pahit, dan seperti itulah akhirnya...

Dan semua suara seakan menghilang, saat Slaine menemukan Asseylum disana - mencium bibir sang kekasih didepan matanya. Perasaan dalam dadanya menyeruak keluar. Terasa menyiksa batin.

 _Semuanya telah berakhir..._

 _Ia bahkan tidak sedikitpun bisa memberikan ucapan selamat pada gadis yang ia cintai..._

 _Yang kenyataannya..._

 _Telah dimiliki orang lain..._

"Slaine Troyard. Kau?"

"..."

Kaizuka Inaho terdiam. Wajah stoicnya ternodai dengan sedikit ekspresi, saat mendapati Slaine yang benar-benar telah hilang harapan.

Pemuda itu begitu menyedihkan, bahkan cengkraman pada jeruji besi didepannya perlahan mulai melemas...

"Sial... Aku bahkan tidak bisa menghadiri pernikahannya -"

"- padahal setidaknya, aku ingin mengucapkan selamat untuknya..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _From : Asseylum Vers Allusia_

 _To : Slaine Troyard_

 _Apa kabarmu?_

 _Ini sudah berapa tahun aku tak lagi melihatmu? Apa kau baik-baik saja disana? Atau kau menebus dosamu yang lalu?_

 _Aku tahu itu berat..._

 _Namun percayalah, akan ada masa depan yang baru menantimu disana..._

 _Semoga kau baik-baik saja disana. Pedulikan pola makanmu, dan jangan lupa mengurus dirimu sendiri ya~_

 _Aku tahu jika ini terlalu pendek, namun sekarang aku telah memiliki seorang suami. Jadi aku tidak bisa meluangkan banyak waktu._

 _Lain kali, akan kukenalkan suamiku padamu!_

 _Salam sayang~_

 _\- Tertanda -_

 _\- Asseylum Vers Allusia -_


End file.
